


Anything For You

by SatisfactionBroughtItBack42



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatisfactionBroughtItBack42/pseuds/SatisfactionBroughtItBack42
Summary: Caleb seeks out Jester late at night to talk with her about everything that has been going on lately, and to reassure her that he'll do what it takes to be by her side.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh heck folks! Just a short a sweet lil fluffy drabble I've had brewing in the back of my head for a while. Anyways, Widojests come get ya juice, and a happy 1000 fics to us all!

The next night, after a tenuous and tense day of traveling with their new ‘companions’ the Tomb Takers, Jester nearly all but collapses in her bed in Caleb’s Tower, flopping down on the bed with a belabored groan, before she hears a soft knock on her door. 

“Who is it?” Jester calls out from her face full of comforter. 

“... It is Caleb. Might I - might I talk to you for a moment?” 

Jester sits up in her bed. “Come in!” 

Meekly, the door opens in front of her, as Caleb’s form emerges in the doorway. “Hallo, Jester.” 

“Hello,  _ Cayleb _ .” Jester smiles towards his way, causing an adorable light flush to come to his cheeks. Jester pats the bed beside her. “Sit down.” 

Caleb hesitates for a moment, before meeting her on the bed, and sitting right next to her. ‘“I won’t take too much of your time.” Caleb says quietly. “But - I just… things have been very hard, lately, and - especially hard for you, Jester.” 

Jester breaks her eyes from his for a moment, her eyes training to her lap. “ _ Yeah. _ ” She mutters quietly, a vulnerable softness gracing her features that breaks Caleb’s heart to look at. 

“You’ve been… well, I am not in your head, so I cannot say for sure, but I can sense a…  _ change _ , within you. The things you’ve had to deal with lately, I… I cannot imagine any of these can’t been easy for you to deal with, and that it hasn’t taken a toll on you, Jester.” 

Jester can feel tears brim at the corners of her eyes, all the true emotions she’s been trying so  _ hard _ to keep down just bubbling out at the surface, as she desperately attempts to just  _ reign it in _ , to just  _ not cry in front of Caleb, to just be strong enough to not  _ **_fuckingcry right now_ ** . She doesn’t answer him, unable to do so with giving it all away, and letting him truly  _ know _ just how accurate his assessment of her is. 

“It is a lot to deal with. All of it. I just… I need you to  _ know _ , Jester -” She looks back to his gaze, her eyes glassy, “...  _ you do not have to bear it all alone _ .” Jester  _ cannot _ hold it in any longer, the tears spilling down her cheeks quietly as she tries desperately to wipe them from her vision. “You are so  _ strong _ , Jester, truly, so  _ strong _ \- but you do not have to bear the brunt of this yourself.” 

Jester’s shoulders slump, her breath becoming labored and strained with the weight of her sadness, as the first genuine sob courses through her body, as she dives straight into Caleb’s arms, wrapping them around his form tightly, as she simply  _ cries _ , and allows herself to weep openly in his grasp. 

Caleb is momentarily stunned for a moment, always taken aback by her touch, no matter how much he craves it, before he meets her grasp, and wraps his arms around her, giving her what she truly needs in this moment. “I’m here for you, Jester - anything you need,  _ anything _ you need - I’m always here, if you need me.” 

Jester buries her face in her shoulders, and nods. “ _ Thank you, Cayleb.”  _ She murmurs against him. 

“ _ Anytime, Jester _ .” He simply holds her there for a long moment, the two of them simply indulging themselves in the comfort of each other’s touch for as long as they need it. “And, Jester -” She looks up at him once more, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. “... while I don’t know how you’d  _ feel _ about it, what happened to you at that standing circle -” Jester nods slightly, remembering that terrifying moment in the circle of statues, “- I just want to say, that it was very  _ brave _ of you to do. Truly.” 

“ _... It was?” _ Jester says softly. 

“ _ Ja. It was, Jester. _ ” Caleb brushes away and errant tear with his thumb reflexively, causing Jester’s breath to hitch slightly at the warm contact of his thumb. “You did not know the price, but you were willing to pay, no matter what, all to help us - that shows  _ incredible _ bravery, Jester. It really does.” Jester gives a weak smile, almost unsure as to how to accept his praise. “And… it was a large price to pay.” Jester meekly nods, her gaze breaking his for a moment. “And - you are beautiful either way, Jester, you are a beautiful woman no matter your age - but if it would make you feel more  _ comfortable _ , in your own skin or otherwise - I will find a way to reverse it, if you want me to.” 

“ _ You would? _ ” 

“ _ Ja, Jester - if you want me to _ .” 

Jester smiles shakily. “ _ Can it be reversed?” _

“... I believe it can, Jester. I confess, I do not have the power to do so now - but - I helped Veth with her curse - and it may take some time, but I will do everything in my power to help you, Jester. I swear it to you.” 

Jester's smile widens. “ _ Cayleb… _ ” She looks back at the handsome wizard in front of her, his face so close to hers, his eyes so soft, genuine, and sincere - and she leans in further. “ _ Cayleb… can I kiss you?” _ She whispers. 

Caleb stops for a moment, almost unable to truly process what she’s just asked of him, what he’s  _ dreamt _ of hearing fall from her lips so many times before -  _ I am a damned man _ . And Caleb cups her cheeks in his hands, and leans down, and finally kisses her. 

His kiss is so gentle, so soft and chaste that Jester almost wants to cry all over again from the gentlest of touch of his lips. Jester wraps her arms around Caleb’s neck, and deepens the kiss, nibbling lightly on his lower lip, causing him to moan throatily in response, as he begins to kiss her with all of the passion and  _ love _ he has kept under wraps for  _ so long _ , his touch no longer gentle, but all the more loving. 

Eventually, the break apart for air, and Jester can’t help the beaming smile that graces her face. “ _ Cayleb… _ ” Jester says breathily. “...  _ thank you. _ ” 

“Anytime, Jester - whatever you need.” 

“ _ Whatever I need, huh?” _ Jester raises her brows suggestively. 

Caleb lets out a light chuckle. “ _ Ja, Jester - whatever you need. _ ” 

“Great - because right now I need you to kiss me again.” 

“Anything for you, Jester.” And so he does. 


End file.
